Lembranças
by Aline Black
Summary: Hermione, um pouco nostálgica, lembra de como conquistou seu amado marido. (SSxHG)


**Notas da história:**

1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Todos os créditos da imagem de capa reservados ao artista (somente a edição é minha).

3\. One-shot de Severus e Hermione.

**Lembranças **

Era uma tarde chuvosa, Hermione olhava as pesadas gotas de chuva caírem através da grande janela de vidro da sala de estar. Girava, delicadamente, sua aliança entre os dedos, sentindo, por vezes, o relevo de suas iniciais junto as de seu marido. Estava pensando em sua vida, seu casamento e em seu companheiro. Em todas as cicatrizes que ambos carregavam consigo e em como conseguiam aliviar a dor um do outro.

Haviam trilhado um difícil caminho até ali, mas eram felizes e se amavam cada dia mais. Hermione lembrava de como havia sido complicado iniciar uma aproximação de Severus, de como ele era desconfiado e fechado, típico de um espião. Mas ela não desistiu, enquanto estavam na sede da Ordem, ela sempre arranjava uma desculpa ou uma dúvida pra ir até ele. Com tanta insistência Hermione conseguiu se aproximar um pouco mais, ele até a deixava ajudá-lo com o preparo de poções que seriam usadas pelos membros da Ordem. Mas ainda pouco conversavam, apenas profissionalmente.

Até uma certa tarde, após Hermione se cansar, simplesmente não aguentava mais ser ignorada por ele. Entrou no pequeno laboratório improvisado e procurou por ele. Estava sentado em uma bancada esperando o tempo de cozimento de uma poção. Ela caminhou vagarosamente até ele, que apenas virou o rosto para constatar que era ela ali.

Hermione tomou coragem, colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto dele e antes que ele pudesse fazer algum protesto, ela colou seus lábios aos dele. Foi um pequeno e singelo beijo, ela logo o soltou. Severus parecia petrificado, foi um choque e tanto receber um beijo, ainda mais de Hermione, aquela que povoava seus sonhos.

Ela já estava virando-se de costas para sair do aposento, quando sentiu seu pulso ser segurado. Ele a puxou de volta, agora ela estava em frente a ele, olhando em seus olhos.

"Porque fez isso?".

Foi a única pergunta que ele foi capaz de fazer. Ela revirou os olhos, como alguém tão inteligente poderia ser tão cego a respeito de certas coisas.

"Porque senti vontade, Severus, é tão difícil de ver?".

Ele ainda segurava o pulso dela, aproveitou-se disso e a puxou mais para perto, colando o corpo de Hermione ao seu. Ela arrepiou-se com a proximidade do corpo dele.

Severus passou a mão livre pela nuca de Hermione, enlaçou seus dedos nos cabelos dela e obrigou-a a aproximar seus rosto do dele. Desta vez quem havia iniciado o beijo tinha sido ele, mas não era um beijo casto ou calmo. Era um beijo urgente, feroz, possessivo, necessitado.

Hermione não fez objeção alguma, apenas se deixou ser levada por seus desejos, sim, ela realmente desejava aquele homem, ao ponto da insanidade. Desde que havia chegado à sede da Ordem, sonhava com ele todas as noites, com as mãos dele passeando por seu corpo, com o toque da pele, com os lábios. Queria que o toque dele fosse real, não apenas um sonho.

A mão que antes estava no pulso de Hermione, agora encontrava-se na cintura. Acariciando o local e por vezes também pressionando. Os braços da jovem estavam em volta do pescoço de Severus e as mãos perdidas nos cabelos dele.

O beijo foi interrompido por falta de ar.

"O gosto de sua boca é divino, senhorita Granger.".

Ela corou levemente com o comentário dele.

"O gosto da sua boca também é divino, estava louca para saber qual seria.".

"Louca?".

"Sim, Severus, louca. Louca para sentir o sabor dos seus lábios, há meses que quero fazer isso, mas só agora tive coragem.".

"Neste momento agradeço a Merlin que a senhorita possua a tola coragem Grifinória." .

Voltou a beijá-la após terminar a frase.

Havia sido o primeiro beijo deles, Hermione nunca esqueceria aquele momento de coragem insana que a fez beijar Severus, agradecia todos os dias a Merlin por ser uma Grifinória.

Talvez uma das partes mais complicadas do relacionamento com Severus tenha sido contar a todos que eram um casal.

Logo após a guerra, depois de Severus ser inocentado de todas as acusações, revelaram o relacionamento. Foi um choque para a sociedade bruxa, primeiro pela diferença de idade e segundo por que anunciaram logo um casamento.

Já estavam juntos há quase três anos, entre altos e baixos, além da guerra. Ele havia feito uma promessa a ela, se ambos saíssemos vivos desta guerra ele a pediria em casamento.

E foi exatamente o que ele fez, ainda dentro do Ministério, logo que acabou seu julgamento e ele foi inocentado, se ajoelhou na frente da jovem e com um minúsculo sorriso em seus lábios, fez o pedido.

"Lembro-me perfeitamente da promessa que lhe fiz, me sinto honrado de estar vivo e poder cumpri-la. Senhorita Granger. Hermione. Minha Hermione, aceita casar-se com este velho louco que está aqui ajoelhado a teus pés?".

Lágrimas caiam dos olhos da jovem, havia uma multidão, pasma, assistindo aquela cena. Ela caiu de joelhos a frente de Severus e beijou os lábios dele.

"É claro que aceito, meu amor, é o que mais quero em minha vida.".

Lembrava de cada palavra que Severus havia dito naquele dia, lembrava até a maneira como foram ditas.

Escutou barulhos vindos da porta de entrada. Desviou os olhos da janela por um momento para dar uma olhada em quem estava chegando.

A porta logo se abriu e uma pessoa passou correndo por ela, indo em direção a Hermione.

— Mamãe, mamãe, estava com saudade.

Hermione apenas sorriu, pegou o pequeno garoto de cabelos negros no colo e deu-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha.

— Já estava com saudade? Você só passou algumas horas com a tia Gina e o tio Harry. Deu tempo de sentir saudades?

— Sim, já deu tempo de sentir saudades, — o pequeno sorriu abertamente para ela — mas eu ainda quero voltar outro dia para brincar mais com o James. Eu posso?

— Claro que pode Samuel, se seu pai concordar, é claro.

Ele olhou com expectativa para Severus, que estava em pé próximo a eles. Esperando uma resposta.

— Você pode ir novamente, desde que agora vá imediatamente para o banho.

O garoto sorriu, deu um beijo em Hermione, desceu do colo dela e foi em direção as escadas, chamando pela Wink, a elfa doméstica que morava com eles, para lhe ajudar a tomar banho.

Severus se aproximou de Hermione e a abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

— Está tudo bem? Você parece um pouco pensativa, nostálgica, talvez? O que aconteceu?

Ele sabia decifrá-la como ninguém, não havia nada que conseguisse esconder de Severus.

— Estava apenas pensando um pouco, em minha vida, em nossa vida, em todas as cicatrizes que carregamos. Em como foi difícil conquistar tudo que temos hoje.

— Minha querida, deixe um pouco o passado de lado. Vamos apenas nos concentrar no presente, em nossa família e amigos.

— Você tem razão, temos tudo que poderíamos desejar. Nossa família é maravilhosa e nossos filhos são nossa maior alegria.

— Filhos? Mas só temos Samuel.

Hermione mirou um olhar alegre ao seu marido, passava delicadamente a mão sobre a barriga. Severus logo percebeu a intenção da esposa.

Ele abraçou sua esposa fortemente e beijou os lábios dela.

— Mais um filho! Hermione, você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

— Severus, é você quem me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Hermione apertou mais o abraço em seu marido, ainda pensava no passado, mas não falaria para ele. A gravidez sempre a deixava mais nostálgica

Eles percorreram um longo caminho até onde se encontravam hoje, foi uma longa estrada até a felicidade, mas eles finalmente estavam plenos.

E esta nova vida que estava no ventre de Hermione deixava tudo apenas mais maravilhoso.

— Mas ainda assim, Hermione, na próxima semana quem leva Samuel na casa dos Potter é você, minha querida.

Ela sorriu, ele nunca mudaria. Sempre seria seu amado Mestre de Poções, sarcástico e extremamente antissocial.


End file.
